falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lincoln Memorial
|bild =Lincoln Memorial.jpg |teil von =The Mall |loc =Lincoln Memorial loc.jpg |marker ='Lincoln Memorial' Mall Northwest Mall Southwest |quests =Staatsoberhaupt Lincolns Artefakte |cell name =LincolnMemorial01 LincolnMuseum (maint. room) LincolnTent01 (Calber's tent) LincolnTent02 (Simone's tent) LincolnTent03 (refugee tent) |refid = (maint. room) (Caleb's tent) (Simone's tent) (refugee tent) |extra =245px Die Statue von Lincoln, dessen Kopf wieder angebracht wurde. }} Das Lincoln Memorial ist eine Gedenkstätte, es befindet sich am westlichen Ende der National Mall (Nationalpromenade). Es wurde erbaut im Gedenken an Abraham Lincoln. Beschreibung Das Memorial ist vom Großen Krieg stark zerstört und viele der Wände sind eingestürzt oder durch Bomben aufgerissen. Außerdem fehlt der Kopf von Abraham Lincoln. Wenn man das erste Mal zum Memorial kommt, wird man von Silas gewarnt, wegzubleiben. Wenn man jedoch eine bestimmte Dialogoption wählt, darf man es betreten. Das Memorial wird bewohnt von Leroy Walker und den anderen Sklavenhändlern aus Paradise Falls. Nachdem man die Aufgabe "Staatsoberhaupt" abgeschlossen hat, befindet sich der Kopf von Lincoln wieder an seinem Platz und mehrere entkommene Sklaven, die sich dort niederlassen. Infos *Hinter dem Memorial sind überall Splitterminen auf dem Boden verteilt worden. *Außerdem befinden sich dort Stolperdrähte, die deaktiviert werden können. An alle Stolperdrähte sind Granatenbeutel angeschlossen worden. *Die Löcher im Memorial werden ebenfalls durch Stolperdrähte bewacht. Einer ist mit einem Granatenbeutel verbunden, einer mit einem schwingenden Objekt. *An den Wänden befindet sich Schrift, die auch am echten Memorial angebracht ist. Es handelt sich um die Antrittsrede von Lincoln in Gettysburg. Nennenswerte Beute * Nuka-Cola Quantum, located in the Memorial maintenance room on the ground floor on a metal shelf, where you meet Leroy Walker. It can be stolen with no karma loss. Verwandte Quests * Staatsoberhaupt * Lincolns Artefakte Infos * There are frag mines all around the back of the Memorial. * There are three tripwires that can be disarmed on the path behind the memorial. Each is connected to a grenade bouquet. One is in the tree line to the northeast. * There are two other tripwires protecting holes in the memorial's walls, one is connected to a grenade bouquet, the other to a swing object. * There is writing on both inside walls of the memorial. They are Lincoln's inaugural and Gettysburg addresses just as in the actual memorial. Vorkommen The Lincoln Memorial appears only in Fallout 3. However the Lincoln Memorials Head appears as an easter egg in Fallout: New Vegas during the Schuldeneintreiber quest. When searching for Lady Jane's Caravan in Broc Flower Cave the head of the memorial is shown tied to Jane's brahmin. Hinter den Kulissen * If you look closely at Lincoln's Second Inaugural Address, inscribed in the northern wall of the memorial, the letter "F" in "Future" is slightly different than the other "F"s. This is because it was accidentally carved as an "E" originally and had to be corrected. * The Lincoln Memorial can be seen on channel 8: Washington, DC of the Prepare for the Future teaser site. * The in-game statue of Lincoln is much smaller than the actual statue. Bugs * Sometimes followers can disappear if you are going in and out of the refugee tents after you have completed the quest Head of State in favor of the slaves. Dogmeat may run into the side of the tent for no reason. Waiting doesn't seem to help, but fast traveling does. * The beds used to sleep in disappear after completing Hannibal's quest. * The game may crash once the player starts walking up to the memorial. * Sometimes when entering for the first time the slavers will not be there. * Sometimes Leroy Walker is not there or already inside the building. * If you kill one of the followers that you fired near Hannibal Hamlin and his other groups, they turn hostile. * If you killed everyone in Paradise Falls in aiding the escape of the slaves as per the main quest, the slavers will be hostile and will shoot at you when they can, Silas and Leroy will initially show up as friendly however but will turn hostile once the slavers shoot at you. * Sometimes the Enclave sentry bots that are killed outside cannot be looted. Galerie Lincoln's_Profit_Margins.png lincoln1.jpg lincoln2.jpg LM maintenance room.png Lincoln statue fixed.png Lincoln Memorial CA1.jpg FO3_LM_endslide.jpg FO3_Lincoln_endslide.jpg FO3 LincolnMemorial 2ndInauguralAddress.png FO3 LincolnMemorial GettysburgAddress.png LM after Head of State.png Mapa waszyntonu.jpg Lincoln Memorial Poster.png en:Lincoln Memorial es:Monumento a Lincoln fr:Lincoln Memorial pl:Pomnik Lincolna ru:Мемориал Линкольна uk:Меморіал Лінкольна zh:林肯纪念堂 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte Kategorie:Washington, DC Kategorie:Lincoln Memorial Kategorie:Sklaverei